buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fear, Itself
| | | | }} | gueststarring = | | | | }} | costarring = | | | | | | | | }} | uncredited = }}}} }} "Fear, Itself" is the fourth episode of the fourth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the sixtieth episode altogether. It was written by David Fury and directed by Tucker Gates. It originally broadcast on October 26, 1999. The gang find themselves in a real-life house of horrors while at a Halloween fraternity party, in which a fear demon feeds on their individual fears. Anya enlists Giles to help her save Xander when she realizes something is amiss. Synopsis While carving jack o' lanterns in Xander's basement, the gang discusses their plans for Halloween, while Buffy continues to mope over her situation with Parker. They decide to go to the Alpha Delta house for a Halloween party. Buffy leaves early; on her way home, a kid jumps out at her wearing a demon mask, and she hits him without thinking. The next day at school, Buffy and Oz both express their concerns for Willow about her magic. Buffy spots Parker and immediately runs away because she doesn't want to face him. Willow follows and tells her to get over it and have fun at the party that night, but Buffy thinks that Giles will want her to do some patrolling. However, when Buffy goes to visit Giles, he's wearing a sombrero and is in an incredibly cheerful Halloween mood, much to her surprise. Reminding her that demons are generally quiescent on Halloween, he encourages her to go to the party. At the fraternity house, the boys are getting ready for the party. One of them finds a symbol in an old book to paint on the floor of the party room. Anya goes to see Xander, and again wants to know where their relationship is heading. He agrees that they're somewhat dating and invites her to the Halloween party that night, telling her to dress in something scary. Buffy visits Professor Walsh and asks for her missed assignments, but is met with less than kind reception from the strict teacher. Riley however, gives her the assignment and then tells her to have fun on Halloween. Oz and Xander carry the equipment for a sound system to the fraternity house and Oz installs it while some of the guys paint the symbol on the ground. Oz cuts his hand and some of his blood spills onto the symbol making it pulse with energy -- and turning a fake spider lying on it into a real one. Joyce sews one of Buffy's old Halloween costumes, Little Red Riding Hood. They talk about how things used to be with her dad around and her mom's current social life. Buffy waits outside the party for her friends, and Xander shows up dressed as James Bond. They run into Willow, who's dressed as Joan of Arc, and Oz, who's going as God (his costume consists of a name tag with the word "GOD" on it). At the party, a guy leads a blindfolded girl to stick her hand into a bowl of grapes and tells her the grapes inside are eyeballs. When she takes the blindfold off, they really are eyeballs. Everything at the party goes crazy as people run in all directions screaming, some ending up mutilated and injured in various ways. The gang starts to make their way through the maze, but they encounter several Halloween obstacles, including fake cobwebs and skeletons that jump out at them. They really start to get scared as a spider crawls on Willow, they discover real blood on the floor and bats fly down from the ceiling. Anya arrives at the party, dressed as a big pink and white bunny, but she is unable to get in as the front door has disappeared. As she walks around to the front, she sees a girl screaming at a window, and the window disappears from the house. Inside, and unable to get out of the house, Buffy tells the gang to find a way out and to get help. They find Chaz, one of the fraternity members, in a closet saying that "it's alive." A skeleton attacks Buffy from behind with a knife, but she destroys it and it becomes fake again. Buffy and Willow fight over Buffy giving orders and then over whether Willow can safely do a guidance spell to lead the way. Anya goes to Giles for help. Xander tries to talk to Buffy and the gang, but he finds that he's invisible to them all as they completely ignore him. Willow and Oz, who go off on their own to find a way out, find a set of stairs, and head up. As they're walking, Oz starts to change into a werewolf and scratches Willow before running away from her. Xander approaches a mirror, and along with his reflection a once-fake head on the table behind him says that he can see him too. Oz sits in a bathtub, chanting over and over that he isn't going to change, while Willow conjures her spell. The spell, however, gets out of control and she screams for help as it attacks her. Buffy, hearing Willow's cries tries to get to her, but instead falls into the basement where the dead start coming up from the ground and grabbing at her. A dead man tells Buffy that she will keep fighting but always end up in the same place. Meanwhile, Giles and Anya are unable to find a way in, so Giles pulls out a chain saw and cuts a door into the house. In their frenzied attempts to escape their fears that have somehow come true, all the gang runs into the coat room and things seem back to normal. From the book the frat boy used, they determine that the sign on the floor is the Mark of Gachnar. Giles and Anya then break into the room. Buffy destroys the symbol before Giles can tell her that destroying the symbol will bring Gachnar forth. But as the demon has manifested itself, it turns out he is mere inches in height. After a laugh, Buffy simply squashes him with her shoe. At Giles' place, they eat candy and Giles discovers his mistake. The small picture of Gachnar in the book had a Gaelic inscription reading, "Actual size." Background Information Deleted Scenes *This dialogue was cut due to length: :Willow: "Oz!" :Xander: "Will!" (she appears, moving down the hall.) "We've got trouble. There's something terribly wrong with Buffy. She can't even tell that I'm-" :Willow: "Oz!" (Willow can't see Xander either, so he stops. Willow looks around.) "Oh, God... Okay, guiding spell. Okay. Yeah. I can do it." (She takes off. Xander turns back and knocks a pumpkin off a table in frustration.) Quotes Xander - "Prepare to have your spines tingled and your gooses bumped by the terrifying... Fantasia. Fantasia?" Oz - "Maybe it's because of all the horrific things we've seen, but hippos wearing tutus just don't unnerve me the way they used to." Xander - "Phantasm. It was supposed to be Phantasm. Stupid video store." Xander - "(about his jack o' lantern) I don’t know. I was going for ferocious, scary, but it’s coming out more dryly sardonic." Willow - "It does appear to be mocking you with its eye holes." Oz - "The nose hole seems sad and full of self-loathing." Giles - "Was there some particular evil you were sensing?" Buffy - "No. But then you know we were all caught off-guard when Ethan turned everyone into their costumes." Giles - "Creatures of the night shy away from Halloween. They find it all much too crass." Buffy - "Hard to believe." Xander - "Who's a little fear demon? Come on. Who's a little fear demon?" Giles - "Don't taunt the fear demon." Xander - "Why? Can he hurt me?" Giles - "No, it's just tacky." Buffy - "There's no problem that cannot be solved by chocolate." Willow - "I think I'm gonna barf." Buffy - "Except that." Xander - "Hail, ye olde... varletty... thou." Willow - "I'm Joan of Arc. I figured we had a lot in common, seeing as how I was almost burned at the stake. And plus she had that close relationship with God. Xander - "And you are...?" reveals a name tag saying "GOD" Xander - "Of course. Wish I'd thought of that before I put down my deposit. I could've been God." Oz - "Blasphemer." Continuity *This episode is the second of three Halloween-themed episodes. In this episode Giles reveals the reason why supernatural forces avoid going out on Halloween in the Buffyverse: "They find it all much too crass". A Halloween episode occurs every second season of Buffy, previously in Season Two with "Halloween" (2x06) and later in Season Six with "All the Way" (6x06). *This episode features the first time Anya mentions her phobia of bunnies, which will be a running gag for the rest of the series. *This episode marks Buffy's first contact with Initiative "commandos," though she mistakes them for people in costume. Music *28 Days - "Kool" *Third Grade Teacher - "Ow Ow Ow" *Verbena - "Pretty please" *Christophe Beck - "Haunted" *28 Days - "LA Tune" Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes Category:Halloween episodes